Por enquanto
by Carolzita Malfoy
Summary: E nada vai conseguir mudar o que ficou... Oneshot.


"_Por que quando eu to perto daquele idiota eu não consigo pensar direito? Por que quando eu to perto daquele idiota eu sinto coisas estranhas? Por que quando eu to perto daquele idiota eu não sou eu mesmo? _

_Eu mudo quando eu to perto dele. Eu perco minha capacidade de reagir. É como se... Se... AHHH! Não consigo admitir que eu o amo! _

_Merda! To me fazendo de coitado. Não posso. Todo mundo pensa que eu sou um coitado, eu não posso pensar isso também. Mas que eu sinto raiva de mim mesmo eu sinto! Isso é fato confirmado. _

_Pensando bem... Nada na minha vida é fato confirmado... O único fato realmente fatal é que eu vou ter que matar aquele... Aquele... Aquele bosta! Que só atrapalha a minha vida! Que faz a minha vida um inferno desde o meu nascimento! _

_Mas eu ainda não quero pensar nisso... Espero que eu ainda tenha algum tempo... Mas... Numa guerra, nunca se sabe... Tanto não se sabe, que olha por quem exatamente eu fui me apaixonar... _

_Não sei de foi uma ironia do destino, ou se era pra ter sido assim mesmo... Quem sabe... Acho que ninguém... A não ser que se creia em Deus, mas definitivamente não é o meu caso... Eu odiava festas como Dia de Ação de Graças, que tínhamos que agradecer por tudo que nos tinha sido oferecido... Odeio muito isso. Ainda bem que mundo bruxo não tem uma divindade a ser louvada, senão, acho que eu não sobreviveria..._

_Bom... Lendo o que eu acabei de escrever, percebo que nada faz sentido. Eu fujo fácil do assunto... Odeio quando fazem isso e eu mesmo faço... Hipócrita né?_

_Eu percebi outra coisa... Eu odeio muito... Será que isso é certo? Sei lá... As vezes parece que odiar é tão mais fácil do que amar... O que me intriga mesmo é como eu posso ter me apaixonado por alguém que eu odiava profundamente?_

_Uma vez me disseram que o ódio é amor contido por muitas razões, mas será que eu devo mesmo acreditar nisso? Será que não é apenas o que dizem para justificar atos impensados? _

_AI! Que confusão! Meu cérebro não agüenta! É influência daquele... Daquele..." _

_**oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo**_

-Harry! Dá pra parar de me ofender e vir dormir?! – o loiro disse irritado, chamando o outro da cama.

-Draco! Eu ODEIO quando você lê os meus pensamentos! – Harry disse, irritado, fechando o livro com força.

-Ninguém mandou você não aprender Oclumência. – Draco disse debochado.

-Eu tinha jeito de eu aprender alguma coisa com aquele seu padrinho tendo minha mente disponível pra fazer qualquer barbaridade?!

-Por que você desconfia tanto do Snape? – perguntou-lhe curioso.

-Primeiro porque ele me odeia, segundo porque ele é seu padrinho e terceiro porque ele é amigo do seu pai. – o moreno disse, deitando-se na cama.

-O que tem a ver ele ser meu padrinho?

-Eu não sou burro. Sei muito bem com quem você aprendeu a ser um Legilimente tão bom.

-Por que você desconfia tanto de mim? – Draco lhe perguntou com cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Porque você é um Malfoy, um sonserino e uma cobra disfarçada de loiro perfeito. – lhe respondeu, se enfiando em baixo das cobertas e se aproximando do loiro.

-Por que você sempre me chama de cobra?

-Por que você ta cheio de porquês hoje hein?!

-Porque... Porque eu...

-Ih! Gaguejou. Mau sinal. – Harry disse divertido, ficando tão próximo de Draco que seus narizes se encostavam.

-Pára. Odeio quando você faz isso. – Draco disse ficando sério e tenso.

-Draco, o que ta rolando? O que aconteceu? – Harry tinha começado a ficar preocupado. Seu loiro não era disso...

-Harry, eu... Eu to com medo.

-Medo do que? O que fizeram com você?

-Não fizeram nada comigo.

-Bom mesmo, porque senão essa pessoa já estaria morta.

-Pára. Eu to falando sério.

-Ta, desculpa.

-Hoje meu pai me mandou uma carta. Fazia muito tempo que ele não me mandava uma.

-O que estava escrito? – Harry agora estava realmente preocupado.

-Na carta ele disse que as coisas estão ficando feias e que eu vou ter que cumprir os meus deveres logo.

-VOCÊ NÃO PODE! – o moreno disse, se levantando rápido, com raiva.

-Harry, calma. Eu não quero. Eu já te disse isso! Será que você poderia acreditar pelo menos uma vez em mim ou é muito difícil?

-Desculpa. Desculpa. É que eu não gosto de falar com você sobre guerra e batalhas e nada do tipo.

-Eu to com medo de contar pro meu pai que eu não quero. Que eu não quero seguir o futuro que ele planejou pra mim.

-Por que você tem medo?

-Porque é o _meu_ pai. E eu o conheço muito bem. Primeiro ele vai surtar, depois vai me deserdar e até, quem sabe, me matar depois de tudo isso.

-Ele não pode te matar! Você é o único filho dele! Se ele te matar não terá herdeiros!

-Harry, você acha mesmo que ele se preocupa mesmo com isso?!

-Draco, você não pode! Não! Por favor! – Harry já estava entrando em desespero. Tinha certeza do que o loiro ia fazer.

-Harry, não há outra saída. Eu não quero morrer pelas mãos do meu próprio pai.

-Draco, não. Por favor. Não faz isso comigo. – o grifinório tentava conter as lágrimas, mas era impossível. Não podia perdê-lo. Não desse jeito.

-Harry, tente entender! – Draco se aproximou do moreno e lhe abraçou com força.

-NÃO! NÃO VOU TENTAR ENTENDER! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO! VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO! – Harry gritava, apertando o loiro contra si.

-Harry, pelo amor de Merlin!

-Draco! Você tem escolha! Você pode recusar isso! Você pode ficar do meu lado. Você pode ficar perto de mim! Eu te protejo! Eu cuido de você!

-Eu sei que você cuida de mim. Eu sei que você me protege, mas vai além disso. Acredite, eu quero ficar com você, eu quero ficar do seu lado. Quero muito, mas muitas coisas entram em conflito.

-Que se foda o resto do mundo! Que se fodam os conflitos! Que se foda tudo! Eu quero ficar com você e não vai ser uma guerra causada por um bosta que vai me impedir de te fazer feliz. De te proteger. De estar sempre do seu lado.

-Harry, eu te amo, você sabe disso! E _NADA_ vai conseguir mudar o que ficou! Quando penso em alguém, só penso em você, e aí então, estamos bem. Mesmo com tantos motivos pra deixar tudo como está, sem desistir nem tentar, agora tanto faz, nós vamos voltar pra casa.

-Eu realmente gostaria de voltar pra casa. – Harry disse, ainda chorando, se agarrando ainda mais ao loiro, que lhe proporcionava um calor tão confortante.

-Prometo pra você que nós vamos voltar pra casa.

-Promete? Promete mesmo?

-Prometo. Prometo que sim. Quero você do meu lado pra sempre.

-Pra sempre.

_**oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo**_

Se lembra quando a gente chegou um dia a acreditar que tudo era pra sempre, sem saber que o pra sempre, sempre acaba...

"_Ele não cumpriu a promessa. Nós não voltamos pra casa. Nós não fomos felizes um ao lado do outro. Nós não conseguimos nos proteger. Nós não conseguimos nos despedir. Nós não conseguimos nada do que tínhamos planejado para nossas vidas. Não conseguimos fazer o pra sempre ser o que é..._

_A guerra veio, a carnificina e o banquete de sangue vieram, tudo de ruim que poderia ter vindo, veio. E a felicidade que tanto se esperava depois de todas as batalhas e mortes e torturas está passando longe de se concretizar._

_Estou aqui, jogado em um bar imundo, com pessoas mais bêbadas do que se possa imaginar, não passando de um anônimo em um mundo estranho. Voltar a Londres é uma idéia que me assusta. _

_Não quero voltar. Não quero reviver. Não quero viver mais. _

_Gostaria de poder abandonar essa vida e simplesmente me afogar, e não no sentido figurado do verbo, mas no sentido real. Simplesmente me jogar no mar, sem pensar duas vezes. _

_Lembrar de tudo o que vivemos juntos, do pouco tempo que tivemos para aproveitar. Lembrar de que um dia alguém me amou e me deu carinho de verdade. Lembrar de uma das poucas pessoas que não tiveram dó de mim, mas que me apoiavam e me diziam quando eu agia certo e me davam bronca quando eu agia errado. Lembrar _dele _me corrói o estômago, afunda minhas entranhas, encharca meu cérebro._

_Eu amei um dia... Será que vou conseguir amar de novo? Será que algum dia, vou conseguir esquecer? _

_Se eu pudesse ter dito uma última frase a ele, não pensaria muito em dizer:_

E nada vai conseguir mudar, o que ficou. Quando penso em alguém, só penso em você.

_Eu te amo Draco, te amo profundamente, te amo com a certeza de que você foi a primeira e a única pessoa que eu amei vou amar na minha medíocre vida."_

_**oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-FIM-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo**_

**N/A: **Gente! Meu primeiro drama! Ai! To me sentindo tão mal! É difícil pra quem só escreve comédia e palhaçada escrever um drama ou um agnst.

Bom... A idéia apareceu numa aula SUPER produtiva de química (por que será que escrever fics é tão mais atrativo do que entender Estequiometria?!)

Espero que vocês tenham gostado... Foi minha primeira tentativa e quero saber se eu fui bem sucedida ou se é melhor eu voltar para as minhas comédias, portanto deixem reviews! PLEASE! Não custa nada:X #Carolzita com cara de cachorro sem dono#

Au revoir mon cherries.

Carolzita Malfoy


End file.
